Fiery Blowhog
The Fiery Blowhog is a relative of the Watery Blowhog. As its name would imply, it shoots fire from its red snout. When provoked by Pikmin, Fiery Blowhogs will buck them off into an area in front of them and shoot fire. They also have lightly colored segments that can barely be seen in the games, but they can be seen in the concept art and other photos. Olimar's Notes This creature expels a volatile phosphorus compound from its snout that combusts upon contact with air. This fire-breathing ability is dependent upon the air-to-fuel ratio at its mouth, catalyst reaction within the expelled compound, and purification of the compound. Thus it is highly unlikely such a complex process could cause the spontaneous explosion of a fallen blowhog. (This process is also perhaps to avoid the risk of spontaneous combustion in the belly of a live specimen.) However, one should still treat a fiery blowhog with great care, even after its life functions have ceased. Louie's Notes Roast this flavorful beast for several hours, letting it stew in its own succulent juices. Don't worry about overcooking this beast...it's scorch-proof. PikSpore In Pikspore, Fiery Blowhogs are noticeably larger than their canon counterparts, and have close range attacks as well. They are otherwise the same. --'Neini8' Pikmin: Ultimate Doom The Fiery Blowhog appears in Crystal Falls being at the peak near the landing site. Not much difference between this and Pikmin 2's version. Locations *Crystal Falls *Hole of Glitter - Sublevel 2 *Rust Factory *Molten Mezzanine - Sublevel 1, 2, 3, 4 and 6 *Hot Hemorrhage - Sublevel 2, 3, and 6 *Deathbone Desert *Volatile Minefield Pikimon }}| |}} |- ! width="30%" style="background: #e6e9ff;" |Type(s) | width = "70%" |Fire |- ! width="30%" style="background: #e6e9ff;" |Family Type | width = "70%" |Expel Pikimon |- ! width="30%" style="background: #e6e9ff;" |Areas | width = "70%" |Grass, rough ground, caves |- ! width="30%" style="background: #e6e9ff;" |Animation Style | width = "70%" |It jiggles, bucks twice, jiggles, then releases small fumes |- |} Move List * Start - Dash * Start - Fire Whip * Lv. 7 - Flame Charge * Lv. 14 - Flame Burst * Lv. 21 - Fire Fang * Lv. 25 - Flash Fire * Lv. 30 - Flare Gun * Lv. 50 - Red Terror * HM01 - Strength Evolutions None Pre-Evolutions None Pikmin: The Winds of Light So far, they appear in The Summoning Garden at the Spiderwort Garden Subarea, and on the bridge on Sublevel 9 of the Yellow Depths. Olimar's Notes Fiery Blowhog Sus draconus Blowhog Family The genetic divide in the Blowhog Family is rather strange, with air-based blowhogs varying in appearance, and land-based blowhogs of basically the same appearance. Now, what would happen if a super Fiery Blowhog gained the ability to fly. Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Enemies Category:PUDEnemies Category:PTWOL Enemies Pikmin Spider Attack [Category: ] Category:Pikmin Spider Attack The Fiery Blowhog is a rare enemy in Pikmin Spider Attack. It has also appeared in the canon Pikmin games and other fanon Pikmin games. Areas The Fiery Blowhog only appears 2 times in the Birch Forest, and once in The Lava Base. It cant be found anywhere else in the Story Mode Areas. Challenge Mode Areas The Fiery Blowhog is a much more common enemy in Challenge Mode. It appears 4 times in the Blowhog Base, and 3 more times in the Flaming Chamber. How to Defeat You can swarm it with Red Pikmin, which are good to use since they are resistant to fire. If you do not defeat the blowhog in one cycle, swarm it again. Make sure to call your Pikmin before it shakes off your Pikmin.